Independence
by LunarBlaze
Summary: America used to depend on his older brother and look up at him. Times changed and war was waged between them, severing what they had as brothers. But has the present changed that? THREE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1: Dependence

_**Hello, fellow readers and writers. If you have never read any of my stories before, then I am LunarBlaze or Blaze for short. For those of you who have, I welcome you to my first Hetalia fic. I do apologize for any OOCness. I am still pretty new to Hetalia (I'm lucky this will only have two characters and only be three chapters). This story will updated fairly quickly since I finished all but one of the chapters ahead of time (I did this because I did not want this to be a small project that would take me forever to finish -looks at my original romance story-). Just one heads up before the chapter starts. This is not yaoi. Now enjoy the chapter.**_

**Independence**

**Chapter 1: Dependence**

_Early 17th Century_

"Seventeen... eighteen... nineteen... twenty! Here I come, America!" England shouted as he began his search for America. The two had been playing hide-and-seek for an hour now with England hiding himself easily for the child and counting much slower for him. Usually, the former pirate wouldn't play such games, but little America desperately wanted to play something with his big brother, especially since he was busier than usual and finally found some time to spend with America. "Now where could he be...?" England asked himself, looking around the large house.

America was still quite small so he could fit in many spaces. However, the growing country had one disadvantage. The child had a ton of energy and had a hard time controlling it. Giggles quietly echoed in the bedroom England was in, indicating America was hiding somewhere near. Following the sound, the British country easily figured out the location. Silently, England crept up to the wardrobe that was near the left most window in the room. England grabbed the handles and quickly opened the doors. A tiny yelp of surprise came from behind a white jacket.

"How did you find me?" a voice asked.

"It's quite easy when you follow the giggling," the green-eyed blonde answered, moving the jacket out of the way to reveal a young boy with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He appeared to be about eight years old and was wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt; a green sweater vest; and a pair of short brown pants. England helped America out of the wardrobe and onto the wood flooring. When the sunlight hit the younger country, England couldn't help but notice a few bruises on the boy's legs. "What happened, America? You weren't hurt when you ran off to hide."

"Oh these? I just tripped a few times while finding a hiding spot. I was sure, I was going to win this time..." England couldn't help but smile a little. Sure, America was hurt but his energy and cheerfulness made it seem like it was nothing.

"Well, let's take a break. I'm pretty sure you're at least a little tired," England said, gaining a pout from America.

"But I want to play more!" America shouted. Playing with England was fun (and rare) and the growing country wanted some attention after being left alone for some time.

"We'll play after our break. Besides, it's lunch time. Don't you want to eat, America?" America gave the idea only a small amount of though before his stomach growled loudly. It made England chuckle.

"Fine. But I want to eat outside! Under that huge tree over there!" America declared, pointing to a fairly large tree outside the house.

"Alright then." As the English country prepared for the their little picnic, America slipped away and headed to the tree. He wanted to try out something. "Alright, America. Let's g-" England stopped talking when he noticed America had already gone ahead. All he could do was sigh and catch up to the little one. When he got to the tree, he didn't find the younger country anywhere. "America?"

"Hey, England! Look up here!" England did as America shouted and shock quickly crossed his face. America was sitting on a high branch in the tree, a proud grin across his face.

"America! Get down from there! You can fall and seriously hurt yourself!" the older brother ordered. The younger just looked at him, tilting his head.

"But I can see so much up here! And I won't fall, I promise!" As if irony was waiting to strike, the branch snapped and America fell. Luckily, he grabbed a hold of another, but he was still a ways up. It didn't look like the branch would hold his weight for long either. "O-Okay, England! Y-You were right! H-HELP ME!"

"I'm coming, America!" England shouted as he climbed up the tree. He may have retired from being a pirate, but the country still had some skills from back then.

"Hurry, England! I-I'm slipping!" America screamed. England quickened his pace but it proved to be useless. About half way up, the branch gave away and young America fell once again.

"America!" England grabbed America's hand as he fell, preventing the younger one from plummeting further. America was quite heavy and was putting a ton of strain on the older country's arm. "D-Don't worry, America... I'll pull you up so we can both go down..."

"E-England..." America mumbled. England struggled to pull up the boy but succeeded after awhile. The two quickly advanced down the tree with America gripping his brother quite tightly. Once at the bottom, America fell apart. "I-I-I'm sorry, England... I-I didn't mean to sc-scare you... I-I j-just wa-wanted to show you what I could do..." England looked at America sadly and began to pet the younger one's head. He wanted to be angry and lecture the boy but he couldn't. America was still quite young and still growing up.

"It's okay, America. But but don't it again..." America nodded, calming down a little. England bent down to America's level and smiled at him a little. "Do you still want to have our picnic?" England asked. America wiped his eyes and looked at his older brother, nodding. The Britsh country smiled and began setting up the food and the blanket with America helping. Once they were done, the two enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. As the sun began to set, they packed up their things.

England glanced at America and extended his hand. A kind smile was spread across his face. "Let's go home..." The young country smiled brightly and took his brother's hand.*

**References:**

***This is a reference to the scene in America's Storage Room Cleaning where England fails to shoot America. Most dramatic scene in the whole series.**

**_And that's chapter one. I do apologize for any OOCness again. This story is dedicated to England's perspective since America's wouldn't have worked (if someone wants to make a version of my story in America's story, you're welcomed to but please talk to me about it first before doing so). Well the next chapter should be up in a few days. So until then, bye for now!_**

**_PS if you have any questions, please ask either through PM or review._**


	2. Chapter 2: Severing Choice

_**Hello, again. Okay I'm definitely afraid of OOCness for this chapter. Short AN. Short chapter. Not much to say. Enjoy.**_

**Independence**

**Chapter 2: Severing Choice**

_Mid 18th Century_

Rain pounded against the house. The halls were dark and quiet. The house had never been so gloomy. England walked through the halls, looking for his little brother. England was quite surprised by the lack of energy due to America being such an upbeat person. However, the surprise didn't last long in the older country. Recent events had dulled out the change. America had caused England to lose several pounds of tea but somehow, the recent massacre had made England feel slightly guilty. Nonetheless, the events had changed the relationship between the brothers. His thoughts came to a halt when England stopped in front of a door.

It was obvious it was the door to America's bedroom. Not because of how it looked but because of the countless time England had entered it with his little brother. He gave the door a knock and quickly received a surprisingly serious answer to come in. England opened the door and the room inside was dark, only illuminated by the dull light from the outside." America, what is going on? I've received news that some of the British soldiers were killed or injured and that we've lost a substantial amount of tea in one night." America glanced at England. There was no cheerfulness on his face. Only a serious expression was there.

"I had to, England. You were beginning to make things unfair for me and everyone else," America retaliated calmly with anger lingering in his voice.

"America, I have to. I don't have much as a say so in this decision." England glared at his little brother.

"Why don't you stand up and say 'I think this is unfair!' instead of being a coward! You don't understand how unfair all of this is!" America shouted, his anger at its breaking point.

"I told you! I don't have a say in it! Besides, it's good for you to learn how to behave better," England stated, trying to control his emotions. America was starting to push him over the edge.

"Behave better!? Everyone's been doing the best they could to behave, including me! But now... now it's just too much!" Silence ensued the room. England was quite stunned. Had things really been this tough for America or was he just being a brat? Before England could ask, America continued. "I'm going to depend on myself, England. From this point on, I'm going to be my own country, not your colony." England's eyes widened.

"You bloody fool! I understand it hasn't been easy, but if you do this now, you could end up just falling apart!" England yelled. America was unfazed by the idea of collapsing, but one emotion did flash across his face. The look of anger.

"Why don't you have any faith in me, England...? I can do this. I can grow to be a great country!"

"Because you're still growing up, America! Life isn't something you can take lightly!" That was the final straw.

"I know that, England! You've told me that plenty of times!" America yelled, making England flinch slightly. America had never been so angry or upset before. It was like he was a different person. The younger blonde stared straight into his older brother's eyes. "If you won't let me have my freedom, England, I'll just have to get myself."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" England challenged. It may not have been noticeable but fear was ensnaring England in a tight grip.

"By starting change. By starting a war..." England stepped back a little as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. He was going to start a WAR? "From this point forward, we're not brothers but enemies. I don't want to do this, England, but I have to if I want my freedom."

"You bloody idiot!" England ran towards America and did the last thing either of them would have expected. England punched America right across the face, making America fall onto his back. America held his now red cheek as England began to lecture. "If you go through with this, you'll die along with hundreds maybe even thousands of others! And I don't want you dead!" The younger one stayed silent as his brother continued. "Why can't you ever listen to me!? Say something!"

"I told you... I want things to change... I'm not taking back what I said, England. I'm going to war with you and I will win my freedom," America stated, standing back up. England bit his lip and stormed out.

"FINE THEN! GET YOURSELF KILLED!" England yelled angrily, his anger exploding. America was an idiot. He hadn't fully grown up yet and he wanted to be independent? He was crazy, maybe insane. England left the house, not once looking back. The America England once knew was gone. Long gone. Like America had said, they were not brothers now, they were enemies. Enemies of war.

And nothing would ever fix what had been done.

_**Okay, that was a very dramatic -coughandveryOOCcough- chapter. This turned out slightly different than I had originally planned but it's pretty much the same. But this wasn't my best chapter (heck, probably not even a good one)... I can't pull off drama so this chapter was pretty sucky. Anyways, the last one should be up soon afterwards. Until then, bye for now!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Independence

_**Hello again, everyone. Like I had said in the first chapter, this would be done in little time (however, my first FT fic took less time). To be truthful, this actually would have been finished in three days tops but I was on a family trip and had no laptop so that's why it took a few days longer (which I don't really mind). Anyways, I do apologize for being a worry wart about OOCness the last two chapter. Since I'm still new to Hetalia, I still don't know if I have the character's personality down or not. Well, here's the final chapter so enjoy.**_

**Independence**

**Chapter 3: Independence**

_21__st__ Century_

America and England were on their way to America's house. The World Summit Meeting was the following day so England was staying with America. The walk to the younger country's home was silent. America was stuffing his face as always, but England hadn't made one comment since America had met up with him. In fact, the older of the two was too preoccupied with his thoughts. England didn't want anything to do with America today. Why? Today was the day his little brother waged war against him. Eventually, his thoughts ended when the hamburger obsessed country began slurping his shake very loudly. After a minute of listening to his counterpart's slurping, England decided to end the "silence". "Honestly, can you ever do anything besides eat like a pig?" England said, obviously annoyed. America gave the older country a strange look.

"I'm not a pig, England. I eat like a normal person," America responded in a matter-of-factly tone. England rolled his eyes.

"You're quite an idiot…" England muttered as he walked ahead of America, mumbling, "I can't believe I have to stay with you until the meeting is over." America stopped eating and looked quizzically at England.

"What's wrong with staying with me? You've never had a problem in the past," America stated. After a few moments of silence, a look of conceit crossed America's face. "Or maybe the idea of me being the hero has finally made you jealous!" America was as stupid as usual.

"You idiot... I would never be jealous of your pride," England answered, glaring at the younger country a little before sighing. "But you really must have no clue what today is."

"Yeah, I do. It's a Tuesday. In June." America was still an oblivious idiot.

"That's not what I meant, you bloody idiot. I meant... nevermind. Let's just hurry to your place and get some rest," England said, speeding up a little. America followed from behind, very confused. He wondered what was making England so upset today and more than usual. As they travelled, America had attempted multiple times to get an answer but to no prevail. England would not budge on the topic. However, once inside the house, America burst with questions.

"Alright, England, what the heck is wrong with you!? Why are you being so depressing? And what the heck did I do to you?" America asked, confusion and anger expressed in his voice. England stopped walking and turned around, greatly annoyed.

"You want to know you bloody idiot...? Alright then I'll tell you! Today is the day you decided to be the idiot you are and declare war on me!" England shouted, receiving a strange look from America.

"THAT'S what's making you so depressing and mad? Why are you so hung up on that? It's over and done!" England grabbed the collard of America's shirt. The two glared at each other before the British country slowly lowered his American counterpart.

"You could never understand... it hurt so much when you left. You were the one brother I truly loved and cared for entirely..." The elder country became silent and continued walking to the guest room. The younger country stood in shock. However, the shock did not last long and was replaced by slight guilt.

"England, I had to. I told you times were getting tough and you weren't helping. As I said on the last day of war, I'm not a child anymore or your little brother." America waited for England to respond. When no response came, he continued to talk. "I was growing up, England. We both know that. I did what I had to do to show you that. I wanted to show you... that I needed to grow up on my own... that I didn't need someone to hold my hand all the time anymore." England stopped walking but still didn't respond. "I'm only going to say this once, England. But... I'm sorry that I had hurt you." And with that, America headed straight to his room, leaving England by himself in the hallway.

"So... he really did apologize in the end..." The former pirate smiled a little. "I'm glad..." England headed toward his room with day at its end. The day had ended much better than he had expected.

_**So now the story is over. I can usually write more than this, but whatever, it was enough. However, it won't be the last Hetalia fic. I'm definitely going to make another fic where England and America are the main characters (my friend is helping me with the idea and it will most likely be longer than this one) and I might or might not make an OC Hetalia fic (I don't know about this one since it's still in the decision stage). I don't know when I'll post the new fic but I will post it at some point. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed my first Hetalia fic. So until next time, bye for now!**_


End file.
